kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Itsuro Takamizawa
was , a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He was one of the 13 Kamen Riders that the story revolves around, though his only screen appearance was in the TV Special 13 Riders, which was considered an alternate story to the TV series,during the events of 13 Riders Itsuro use the copy vent to have the form of short time. History Kamen Rider Ryuki 13 Riders He was a thirty-eight year old businessman, head of the Takamizawa Group. Extremely wealthy, Takamizawa kept his sinister nature hidden to protect his public image. He accepted Kanzaki's proposal to join the Rider War so that he could gain more power and rule the world. In the "13 Riders Special", he was the one to kill Kamen Rider Raia. Soon after he saw Shinji as a threat to his own plans and gathered every like-minded Rider, like Jun Shibaura and Shuichi Kitaoka to team up and dispose of the troublemaker. He also managed to mortally injure Kamen Rider Knight with his Final Vent, only to be killed by Knight's Final Vent immediately afterwards. Alternate ending Unable to continue Ren's wish, Shinji destroyed the master mirror with the monsters and Riders fading away only for the Riders to reappear and Shinji regaining the Ryuki deck. Confused, he screams when he heard Takamizawa's voice saying that the Rider Fight will not end. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Verde was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Verde appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toys of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Appearances in other media OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ Type8. - The Strange Has a Match Strangely! Kamen Rider Verde appears with Ichigou,SkyRider and ZO,according by Kivat-bat the 3rd Verde is consider a Devil Rider. Type46. - The Lucky Food of the Boy is Refined! Kamen Rider Verde appears with Kabuki,SkyRider and Agito Burning Form,according by Momotaros Verde is consider a lover for womens. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Ryuki (Video Game) Kamen Rider Verde appears as a playable character in Kamen Rider Ryuki With others Kamen Riders of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Climax Heroes Series Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO Kamen Rider Verde appears in the video game with rest of Ryuki Riders and the others Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era,in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Kamen Rider Verde appears in the video game with the others Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era,in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze for the Nintendo Wii. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Verde is an unlockable and playable character with the other Kamen Riders in Super Climax Heroes. Kamen Rider Break Joker Kamen Rider Verde appears as a playable character with other Riders and monsters in Kamen Rider Break Joker. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Verde is a playable character with other Kamen Rider of Showa Heisei and Reiwa in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality He is head of the Takamizawa Group and lives a pastoral life. While kind to his servants, he cares only to fight the other riders, with no interest in the Mirror Monster's actions. Despite this, he does ally with some of the riders to kill the rest. Fighting Skill Itsuro as Verde is a melee based fighter and a trickster. He mostly attack the riders when they are caught off the guard despite he is a skilled fighter. Kamen Rider Verde . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 80-83. ISBN 978-4091014863.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kodansha. (2015). Kamen Rider Official Mook. Heisei Vol. 03. p. 12. ISBN 978-4063535532. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Hybrid File. p. 71. ISBN 978-4840224284. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight:' 20 km. *'Hearing:' 10 km. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6 sec. Special Attacks: *'Bio-Winder': 100 t. *'Death Punish': 250 t. *'Advent: Biogreeza': 200 t. Takamizawa can transform into Kamen Rider Verde using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Biogreeza. His Visor, the , is mounted on his left thigh. All of Verde's parameters, with the exception of his kicking power, are below average. Thus, he relies on deception to defeat his opponents rather than direct confrontation. Through the use of the Hold Vent, Verde can arm himself with the , a yo-yo weapon derived from Biogreeza's eye. He primarily relies on his Clear Vent, which makes him invisible, and the Copy Vent, which allows him to assume the appearance and weapon of a Rider. By using his Final Vent, Verde can execute his finisher, the Death Punish, in which Biogreeza grabs Verde's legs with its tongue and swings him into the target, resulting in both Verde and the enemy being launched into the air. Verde then grabs the opponent and spins around before performing a piledriver on the enemy as the two fall to the ground. Appearances: 13 Riders, Let's Go Kamen Riders, Heisei Generations FOREVER . - Fake Knight= Fake Knight Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 10 km. *'Hearing': 25 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Wing Wall *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Wing Lancer': 100 t. *'Sonic Breaker': 50 t. *'Shadow Illusion': 50 t. *'Flying Lancer': 250 t. *'Advent: Darkwing': 200 t. By using the Copy Vent Advent Card, Verde can imitate the form of another Rider. He used this ability to imitate Kamen Rider Knight equiped with Wing Lancer in order to trick the other Riders into fighting each other. This form is exclusive to 13 Riders }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Bio Visor - Verde's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards *Dark Visor - Knight's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards *Bio-Winder - Personal weapon *Wing Lancer - Temporay weapon Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Behind the Scenes Portrayal Itsuro Takamizawa was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Verde, his suit actor is ,as Fake Kamen Rider Knight, his suit actor was . Conception Notes *At 38, his actor was the oldest to be cast as a Kamen Rider, until Hiroyuki Watanabe was cast as Kamen Rider Gaoh, and later Takanori Jinnai as Kamen Rider Sorcerer, and finally when Tsurutaro Kataoka was cast to be "Kamen Rider Jun". *Kamen Rider Verde's name and appearance are derived from the word "Verde" which means "green" in Latin based languages like Italian, Portuguese and Spanish. *Like other Riders, Takamizawa died an ironic death: He attacked Ren and Shinji because he thought they didn't have the will to fight in the war, only to be killed by Ren after supposedly killing him. *Verde is one of three riders in the series who has their Visor attached to their suit, the other two being Imperer whose Visor is mounted on his knee, and Gai whose Visor is on his shoulder. The same is said for their respective American counterparts. *Despite to be the first Kamen Rider Verde to ever exist, Itsuro is the only Verde who is a villain. *Itsuro is the only Kamen Rider Verde incarnation to use disguise to other Rider using Copy Vent. *Verde is the only Rider in Ryuki who uses the Spanish word. *Itsuro Takamizawa/Kamen Rider Verde shares the same first name with Itsuro Takuma/Centipede Orphnoch one of the villains of the TV series Kamen Rider 555. **The curious is the both are Kamen Riders ***In the case of Itsuro Takuma is temporarily Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki **''Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders **OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ ***Type8. - The Strange Has a Match Strangely! ***Type46. - The Lucky Food of the Boy is Refined! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Footnotes External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See Also *Van - Itsuro's American counterpart in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. *Grant Staley - Itsuro's American counterpart in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. *Kimura - The new Kamen Rider Verde in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. *Kamen Rider Verde (A.R. World) - Another version of Verde found in Kamen Rider Decade *Ren Akiyama - Original Kamen Rider Knight in Kamen Rider Ryuki. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Card Riders Category:Ryuki Characters